Mirai
"Hey there. Buddy you should know those big guys there ain't just for show. I think your sudden loss of blood may have shown you that already." -Mirai, to some guy trying to sneak on him Summary Mirai was a human born in medieval England in the 14th century. The village he was born in was known for its high quality productions of golems. He was the son of a pretty well known golem creators out there. Mirai was pretty lonely for most of his life, his only friend being the deceased soul of his father's friends inside a golem he built. The business increased immensely when he found a mysterious rocky gauntlet. With it, he was able to morph the earth at his will easily. This however seemed to have brought negative concequences as well. A local group of goblins seemed to be after the gauntlet, and attacked. Thanksfully no one close to him got hurt in any ways, but he still left his village, partially to avoid hurting his hometown even more, but also to discover what the hell was that thing they were after. It turns out the gauntlet was a part of the deceased God of Earth. Thus, Mirai could use a part of the mighty Earth God power. However, since only one person at a time is allowed to borrow such power, the Goblin King needed to take down Mirai first to be able to access it. He met up with many others God Users, notably a Japanese Yuki-Onna with the power of the God of Ice (Cold), who was the first to call him Mirai and a German Vampire, with the power of the God of Firie (Heat). Appearance and Personality of the character Mirai is a quite well built young adult of a rather tall height. He has semi-short brown hair and possess eyes of the same color. His trademark brown scarf seems to defy the laws of gravity for some reasons. Apart from his apron at waist height, he wears pretty traditional medieval clothings. Most of his God parts looks like humanoid rock constructs, albeit larger. The default form he takes in his 100% God form is that of a humanoid made out of rock, with still his scarf on. His face in this form looks golem-ish. The closest equivalent would be Galactus' face, but completely made out of rock. Mirai is known in his home village to be quite hard working, although only to the needed neccessary. He won't aim to always be better than he was, but his work must always be considered good for him to settle down for it. This habits has come back to bite him in the ass quite often. As one of the few God User, his strength was usually vastly superior to his enemies, which mean he didn't have to train. However, against other God Users who did train, he was easily outmatched. Nevertheless, when not working he likes to relax, not doing anything in particular. He is generally a quite fun person to be with due to his sense of humor, but he do suffer from an unique mental disease. He seems incapable of properly reacting to situation of high stress of danger. Even when his life is greatly endangered, he won't seem to take it more seriously than a random fight. This doesn't mean he doesn't feel empathy or anything, but it still leaves an awkward feeling around others. He doesn't seem to enjoy authority much however, and would rather work on his own. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-B | High 6-C | High 6-B | At least 5-C '''| '''3-B Name: Mirai (Only a nickname. Seems like Saikou is too lazy to make up a real name for him) Origin: Azathoth's Mind (War for Goddom) Gender: Male Age: 17, 21 Post Timeskip Classification: Human, God User | God of Earth (Minerals) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Invulnerability, Golem Making | Flight, Non-Corporeality, Immortality (Type 8) Attack Potency: City Block level '(Transformed a whole gigantic castle into a Golem) | '''City level '(Elevated a whole city with a punch) | '''Large Island level (Transformed a large island into a golem) | Large Country level '(Matched an opponent capable of turning a large dot on earth all white of cold) | At least '''Moon level '(Used the whole moon as a melee weapon) | 'Multi-Galaxy level '(Has control over all solid and non-organic matter. Can move entire galaxies) '''Speed: Transonic '(Easily kept pace with arrows) | '''Supersonic+ '(Created a sonic boom easily) | 'Hypersonic+ '(Approximatively 5 times as fast as before) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Kept pace with real lightning) | 'Relativistic+ '(Jumped from Earth to the moon in approximatively 1.3 seconds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Collected all the planets in a galaxy clusters in an instant), 'Omnipresent '''in minerals 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Lifted an heavy armored vehicule) | '''Class G '(Lifted a whole city) | 'Class E '(Lifted an Island sized golem) | 'Unknown '| 'Class Z '(Capable of lifting the moon) | 'Multi-Galactic ' '''Striking Strength: Class GJ '| '''Class PJ '| 'Class EJ '| 'Class ZJ '| 'Class XJ '| '''Multi-Galactic Durability: City Block level | City level | Large Island level | Large Country level '| At least '''Moon level '| 'Multi-Galaxy level ' '''Stamina: Higher than Average, Infinite as a God Range: Ranges from a kilometer to universal Standard Equipment: Parts of the God of Earth Intelligence: Slighly above average Weaknesses: Lacks natural reactions to danger (He tends to underreact to things that would often freaks out others. Although this is not always a bad things, it can lead him to take easy serious situations) Feats: -Morphed a castle into a golem -Raised a whole city with a punch -Morphed an island into a golem -Took the moon and made it into both a weapon and a golem -Collected all the rocks in a galaxy cluster Key: 16% God | 32% God | 48% God | 64% God | 80% God | 100% God Notable Attacks and Techniques Earth Manipulation: Despite its name, this ability isn't limited to simply earth. Anything that is solid, but non-organic can be manipulated. He cannot create some out of thin air, but he can manipulate the already existing one freely. -Golem Making: A side effect of both is golem making training and Earth Manipulation. He can create golems on the spot out of any non-organic solid matter. He can then implant a "Conciousness" into them to animate them. Each golems, no matter its size, is about equal in physical strength with Mirai, and vice-versa. -Conciousness Manipulation: A "Conciousness" is pretty much equal to the Soul of a human. These things can be inserted into most minerals structure to create a golem. There exist 4 types of Conciousness. A Blue one is the basic one. These golems usually just obey without any own actions. The Red ones are attacks golems made for war. They attack anything their creator has defined as an enemy. Green ones are defense one. They won't attack anything unless they harm or pose a threat to the ones they were set to defend. Yellow ones are special. They seems based on a human Soul, and they have the intelligence of one. Extremely rare due to how they are created, Mirai possess only one, that of his father's friends. He acts as an ally of sort to him, and carries memories from golems to golems. God Property: Being a god has many advantages, mostly defensive ones. -God Armor: In his non-100% forms, Mirai has a constant active armor on all of his body. It will absorbs all damages dealt to him until a point. If he takes damage equal to what would destroy the level of Dura he possess, it will break. Note that this is dependent on DC, not AP. One would need a legit busting attacks to break it. -God Body: In his 100% form, Mirai become more like an incarnation of the concept of minerals than an actual being. His only proof of existence is his omnipresent control over minerals, which he use to form an avatar of sort. Note that destroying his avatar won't hurt him at all, as he can always reforms one out of other minerals. There is only two way to deal with him. Either directly attack and destroy his Soul, or destroy every single atoms of minerals into sub-atomic particles, as they won't be considered minerals atoms anymore. Note that this won't kill him, just make him unable to do anything. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Each time Mirai got a new piece of the God of Earth, his body became more and more like that of the famous God. First with simply a hand, then the two hands, followed by the two feets, then the handles, the chest afterward and finally the head. Date of Birth: March 14th 1359 Birthplace: England Weight: 80 kilograms Height: 184 centimeters Likes: Building golems, "Hot Chicks", Meat Dislikes: Overwhelming heat, Getting involved too much with stuff not related with his work Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Building Golems, Construction worker, Traveling Values: Good Work Status: Alive and Dating Affiliation: Gods Previous Affiliation: Himself Alignement: Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Azathoth's Mind